It is well known that the operation of some electronic circuits found within industrial and consumer electronics devices can produce radio frequency (RF) electro-magnetic waves capable of interfering with other electronic circuits. This problem is often referred to as electro-magnetic interference (EMI). To mitigate EMI, it is common to install an EMI shield within a device around those components known to generate such unwanted electro-magnetic energy to prevent further propagation of the energy. The EMI shield, typically made from an Aluminum or similar conducting metal usually coupled to a device ground, acts as a high resistance barrier that significantly attenuates the power level of the RF electro-magnetic waves. EMI shields are typically soldered or otherwise semi-permanently mounted into position so that they cannot be easily removed by the end consumer and may be designed so that any tampering with the shied is readily evident.
A difficulty arises however with respect to a unit that needs repair or testing where the EMI shield blocks necessary access to one or more components or test points. Removal of the EMI shield may require de-soldering that is time intensive and therefore expensive. Further, heat from the de-soldering process can damage components proximate to the shield. Two piece EMI shields are one solution that has been proposed to address the need to access components hidden behind EMI shielding. For example, the EMI shield may include a door or window that can be mechanically opened and closed. However, two piece EMI shields are considerably more complex than one-piece shield to fabricate and correspondingly more expensive.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for serviceable EMI shielding.